


Odio

by FatKurama



Series: Naruto: lo que no fue y debió [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Infidelity, Hokage, Love Letters, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama
Summary: Tercer trabajo y contando:)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto: lo que no fue y debió [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Odio

No puedo creerlo. Pronuncia dejando tras de sí una inmensa preocupación. Sasuke observa a Naruto desde la silla del Hokage, está realmente apurado. Se mueve de un lado a otro, abriendo cajones, destrozando la pulcra organización que Shizune tiene que hacer cada fin de semana. Es lunes.

¿Dónde lo viste por última vez, dobe? Pregunta el pelinegro, disfrutando de la escena ante sus ojos de forma silenciosa. El último viaje le pesa en los hombros, y la silla de oficina no ayuda a mantenerse despierto y alerta. 

No tengo idea, maldita sea. Son demasiados papeles… Naruto se toca la sien con desesperación. Después, comienza a repasar su mente quedándose quieto un segundo como si la quietud surtiera efecto en su memoria. Sasuke repasa la oficina desde su posición, pensando que tal vez si fuese Hokage hubiese renunciado el primer día. 

Tch. Déjame buscar y vete a duchar de una vez. Suelta Sasuke de golpe, contemplando la única fotografía en la habitación. Estoy seguro de que lo tienes en uno de estos cajones. Dice, pateando uno de ellos ligeramente. De tanta porquería que tienes de seguro ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que lo tenías en frente. 

¿En serio? ¿Puedes? A Naruto se le ilumina la mirada, una que está rodeada en violeta por las noches sin dormir. Se aproxima hacia su lado, con un montón de libros en la mano. Toma las llaves de mi bolsillo, es de ese último. Él apunta con su cabeza hacia algún lugar que Sasuke no entiende y sin embargo sabe que terminará averiguándolo. Alza la mano y busca la abertura del bolsillo, pensando que tal vez estaba muy cansado como para poner atención a otras cosas. Ve a Naruto sonreírle y decirle que le verá pronto en la recepción, y sale de la oficina como siempre corriendo y con ese rubor que le cubría de la vergüenza cada vez que Sasuke le tocaba. La bata de Hokage está abandonada en el futón, junto con la de él. Se arremanga hasta los codos y entre tantos papeles se aventura a un descubrimiento del aburrido puesto de líder.

Sólo queda un cajón, piensa Sasuke, mirando la diminuta llave plata que reposaba en la palidez de su mano. Naruto, imbécil, espero que tengas copia de las llaves de tu casa. 

En cuanto descubre cuantas cosas allí había, una pequeña nube de polvo le escoce en los ojos mientras su mano extrae lo que puede para empezar a hojearlo. Minutos después, se da cuenta de que está explorando territorios íntimos del séptimo. Lo puede asegurar conforme los archivos perdidos acerca de su traición comienzan a salir a la luz. Un acta de matrimonio, una punzada en sus ojos. Un pequeño expediente de Boruto con sus datos de salud, algunos números de emergencia. Cada capa de papel revela algo nuevo, algo que Sasuke no se imaginaba que Naruto poseía. Pronto, en el fondo, hay un amarillento papel dentro de una bolsa de sándwich. Es el único que queda. Me he distraído de lo que vine a buscar, se dice una y otra vez, pensando en devolver los papeles que hay sobre sus piernas, enterrar todo de nuevo a su lugar. Hojea unas cuantas carpetas. Lo encontré, dobe. 

Pronto se ve sosteniendo la inofensiva bolsa de sándwich. No siente el chakra de Naruto cerca, probablemente se sentiría avergonzado de lo que sea que fuese eso para estar en el fondo de su cajón bajo llave. Piensa que tal vez está invadiendo demasiado, pero a decir verdad no le importa mucho. Se trata de Naruto. 

El papel se desdobla delicadamente, con unos bordes bien marcados. Sasuke nota que esa hoja no se había abierto en mucho tiempo, el amarillo de los años está bien impregnado.   
[… por eso.] La página fue arrancada de una secuencia. Rayones.

[Sasuke… he vuelto a escribir.] No lo nota, pero una de sus cejas está alzada ¿Qué es esto? [No puedo imaginar cuánto dolor sientes. Jiraiya ha muerto. Murió. Para siempre. Ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decirme]. De nuevo, las letras se interrumpen. El papel había estado húmedo, la textura es rugosa en esa parte. [No soy bueno en estas cosas. Siempre me dijiste que mi letra era horrible. Ya no sé como hablarte.] El sharingan se abrió paso, las letras ahora eran el doble de nítidas. [He pensado que tal vez nunca quisiste irte. Me convenzo de ello y me siento cada vez más cerca de ti. 

Lamento no ser lo que necesitas. Estamos solos].

El sonido de las personas fuera combinado con sus propios latidos es… irritante, Sasuke puede escuchar y ver todo a su alrededor con claridad y predestinación. Odia esa sensación. Los ojos le escocen y no es por el polvo que traen consigo los recuerdos de Naruto, vienen de su interior. La tinta cambia, esta vez es más relajada, menos temblorosa. Sin embargo, se nota que todo fue escrito en fragmentos.  
[A veces vienen mis amigos. Y salimos. Pero siempre me imagino cómo habría sido todo si… ¿Tú no?]

[Nadie pelea conmigo como lo hacías tu. Sólo quiero que veas cuánto he entrenado, y que me enseñes qué tan cerca estamos de ser iguales. Quiero que me veas.]

[La guerra está muy cerca, y no estás por ningún lado. Quisiera perseguirte hasta]

La tipología cambia. El papel no fue tocado por mucho tiempo. Sasuke lo sabe porque la tinta no está cubierta de polvo amarillo. No… eso fue más reciente. 

[Qué idiota. No puedo besar a quien se supone debo amar. Soy un idiota. Siempre estás ahí. Ayer cerré los ojos… lo juro que lo intenté, ¡de veras! No pude. Odio que te hayas ido. TE ODIO.]  
Sasuke aprieta la mandíbula.

[Odio amarte así y que nunca lo puedas saber. Odio seguir de pie ante todo y sentir que tiemblo cuando estás allí. Odio tu elegancia y tu impacto en mí. Odio haber aprendido a escribir como humano para que me entendieras. Odio no haber renunciado a ti]. 

Sasuke apretó la mano. Sintió todo de pronto cayéndole encima. No respira hasta que se deshace de los papeles como puede y arroja la carta, bien profundo entre los papeles, entre toda su memoria. Lleva sus palabras amarradas en el pecho. 

Naruto sale de la ducha con un suspiro, y se aventura a salir al aire fresco de la habitación de su apartamento. No imaginaba en su niñez querer evitar su propia casa. Lidiar con todo al mismo tiempo a veces le agobiaba. Sin embargo, no piensa en eso, y a paso lento observa la ropa sobre la cama. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Yo tampoco renuncié. Una voz. La voz estaba tras él. 

¿Sasuke? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! 

Intenta cubrirse como una adolescente. Sin embargo, Sasuke no miraba su cuerpo. 

Arroja el papel sobre la cama. Aquí está, dice. Naruto solo pregunta en un susurro lo que no puede entender. 

Que odio esta estúpida farsa, Naruto. 

Lo atrae hacia sí, y Naruto siente erizado hasta el último rubio vello de su cuerpo. La cercanía es un imán. Sasuke le suspira sobre los labios y se aproxima con enfado, con desesperación. Naruto odia no poder negarle todo lo que le pida.

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer trabajo y contando:)


End file.
